


Keep You Safe

by lucymonster



Series: Reylo snippets [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock Warming, Extra Treat, F/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Not everyone in the Resistance is eager to welcome Ben after his defection, and Rey can't risk leaving him alone at night.That's why they have to share a bed. No ulterior motive.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo snippets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318712
Comments: 22
Kudos: 161
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozensea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensea/gifts).



‘It’s for your own good.’ Rey closes the cabin door behind her and checks the lock. ‘Not everyone in the Resistance is in favour of having you here, so it's best if I stay close while things settle down.’

‘Close is the right word,’ says Ben, lifting his head off his pillow to look at her. She’s dressed in a white linen shift that just brushes the tops of her thighs. Her breasts, unbound, hang soft beneath the fabric. The bed is made to fit one person. Ben takes up almost all of it himself. ‘Rey, no one’s going to kill me in my sleep. I’ll wake up.’

They’ve fucked before – in furtive moments of truce between clashes, back when Ben still called himself Kylo Ren and the enmity between them was both simple and impossibly complex – but they’ve never shared a bed. He’s never seen her undressed. Never seen the full shape of the dusky nipples that peek through her shift.

‘I know you’ll wake up,’ says Rey. ‘You’ll sense danger and react to defend yourself, and then your detractors will have you on a string. That’s what I’m hoping to avoid.’ She climbs under the sheets and fits herself snugly against his body. Her ass presses into his lap, shift riding up, and he learns with a breath-stealing jolt of interest that she’s not wearing anything underneath. ‘Just swallow your pride and let me keep you safe.’

Much later, when they’re sticky and twitching from the aftershocks of her protection detail, she curls back into place and pulls his arm around her. (Okay – not _much_ later. Ben lasts as long as he can, but it’s been so long and her cunt is so slick and it’s admittedly not his best performance.) ‘Stay inside me,’ she says, clenching in a way that feels like a warm, wet hug around his spent cock. Bed sharing isn’t so bad. He’s relaxed. Post-release hormones pour into his bloodstream, and he’s not sure he’d have the energy to pull out if he wanted to.

He sleeps better than he has in years, engulfed in Rey’s warmth with no fear of the shadows that move in his room. He stirs once, just briefly, still half-hard and nestled inside her, his arousal burning at a smoulder he’s too comfortably sleepy to bother stoking. They’re as close as two bodies can get, and it doesn’t even matter that he’s jammed against the wall. He drifts.

‘I think you should stay tonight, too,’ he tells her muzzily when they both wake the next day. ‘Never know how many assassins could be lurking.’ 

‘Probably wise,’ Rey answers through a yawn. At some point in his sleep he has softened and slipped out, but the way she’s rubbing against him suggests that won’t be a problem for too much longer. 

Bed sharing is fine, Ben decides.


End file.
